¿Qué te apuestas?
by mutemuia
Summary: Kanae, Yashiro y María, juntos… ¿Qué tramarán estos tres?


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_Skip Beat_ no es mío, porque si lo fuera, ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto…

**Línea temporal:** diez meses y pico después de Guam.

* * *

**¿QUÉ TE APUESTAS?**

Kanae, Yashiro y María se deslizaban sigilosamente por los pasillos de LME. A esas horas, ya no quedaba mucha gente en el edificio, pero aun así, debían extremar las precauciones si no querían ser descubiertos.

Iban pegados a la pared, teniendo mucho cuidado con que sus zapatos no hicieran ruido en el suelo, especialmente los escandalosos tacones de Kanae. Oh, no, otra vez no… El sonido de sus tacones le valió una severa y reprobatoria mirada por parte de Yashiro. Este, con la boca y el ceño fruncidos en señal de un enojo que no podía ser verbalizado, le hizo un gesto casi violento dirigido a sus pies. Y ella, con vehemencia, negó con la cabeza. Yashiro reiteró su exigencia. Kanae la volvió a negar. Yashiro levantó un dedo nervioso delante de su cara en el universal gesto que significa "Mira que te lo estoy diciendo en serio… Hazlo YA". Kanae puso los ojos en blanco y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. La muchacha se agachó y se quitó los zapatos. María, que no se había perdido detalle de esta discusión, optó por hacer lo mismo. Ni por asomo quería que Yashiro-san le echara esa terrible mirada.

El trío ninja llegó finalmente al pasillo de Love Me. No se veía a nadie. No se oía a nadie. Pero nunca se sabe… Se ocultaron tras un gran macetero, en lo debería ser llamado 'fila india capital', es decir, con las cabezas una encima de otra a tres alturas. Puede esto parecer una posición extraña, pero realmente era una estupenda optimización del espacio que brindaba la fronda del macetón.

Se oyeron pasos.

Los tres aprendices de ninja se quedaron congelados. Ni un pestañeo, ni una respiración audible les delató. Quietos, inmóviles. Como si fueran parte del mobiliario.

Eran ellos.

Por fin…

Sí, Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko venían conversando tranquilamente. Estaban discutiendo sobre algo relativo a arreglos florales y centros de mesa. ¿Arreglos florales? ¿Centros de mesa? ¿Pero qué…? Bah, da igual… Entraron en Love Me. El pasillo volvió a quedar en silencio. La terna espía resopló de alivio. Seguían sin ser descubiertos.

Estaban felicitándose de su suerte cuando de repente la maceta empezó a estremecerse, se deformó y se desplegó sobre sí misma, en suma, dejó de ser maceta. Y entonces pudo verse a un Takarada Lory pintado de verde bosque con hojas de _ficus benjamina_ pegadas por toda la cara.

\- ¡Abuelito! -casi gritó María, con la mano apretada contra su boca.

\- A mí no me hablen… Ni me miren… -Lory estaba muuuy molesto.

La tríada capitolina tuvo el sentido común de bajar la vista y mirarse con mucha atención la punta de los zapatos. Aunque ese era solo Yashiro. Las chicas se miraban las puntas de sus pies, como es lo propio ya que iban descalzas.

\- No puedo creer que no me hayan dicho nada…

\- Abuelito, es que no estamos seguros…

\- Da igual. No digan más… Estoy dentro. Y yo digo seis.

El recién configurado cuarteto se acercó a la puerta de la Sección Love Me. Dentro se oían voces. Sí, parecía que… ¿Ellos…?

\- Tienes que moverla un poco. Así no entrará bien.

\- Ya lo intento, pero no hay forma. Se resiste, la muy…

No… No podía ser que ellos… Ellos no estaban… haciendo… eso…, ¿verdad?

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Kyoko y Ren saltaron del susto. Ren casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba subido. Estaba intentando encajar la barra de la cortina en sus soportes.

¿Eh?

Se miraron unos a otros. Kyoko a Ren, Ren a Kyoko, y luego los dos miraron a los cuatro que estaban allí, de pie, con la boca abierta, ocupando todo el vano de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué dem…? -preguntó Ren.

Los cuatro metiches bajaron la vista al suelo. Las chicas se ruborizaron. Puede que Yashiro también. Bah, sí, Yashiro también…

Ren se baja de la silla, y con esa terrorífica falsa sonrisa le pregunta al grupo:

\- ¿Alguien me quiere decir qué está pasando?

Silencio.

Pero un león siempre localiza la presa más débil…

\- ¿Yashiro?

El aludido levanta de golpe la cabeza. Sus gafas casi se le caen debido al brusco movimiento.

\- Yashiro… -dice suavizando la voz- ¿Me dirás tú a qué se debe este numerito?

\- N-No.

\- Sí.

\- No.

\- Podemos estar así toda la tarde ¿sabes? -dice Ren mientras cruza los brazos y apoya su mano en la barbilla, como poniéndose cómodo. Kyoko, a su lado, observa ligeramente inquieta.

María tira de la chaqueta de Yashiro, y con los ojos brillantes, y un poquito asustada, asiente. Yashiro mira a Kanae y al Presidente. Ellos repiten el movimiento de María. Yashiro suspira.

\- De acuerdo…

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunta Ren.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? -dice Yashiro.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

\- No estoy seguro de entenderte, Yashiro. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de qué?

Yashiro vuelve a suspirar…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que están saliendo juntos?

Kyoko y Ren se envaran, la espalda rígida, los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Oh, vamos, no se hagan ahora los sorprendidos… -les recrimina Kanae, todavía con los zapatos en la mano.

\- Onee-sama, Ren-sama, ¿cuánto hace que son novios?

\- Eso, eso… ¿Cuántas fiestas de mesiversario me han robado?

Kyoko mira a Ren. Ren mira a Kyoko. Kyoko frunce el ceño.

\- Creo que se confunden…

\- Lo que hay que oír… ¿Y tú te llamas mejor amiga…?

\- Moko-san, no digas eso… Por favor… -a la pobre Kyoko se le inundan los ojos de lágrimas.

Yashiro, a su vez, le está echando una bulla tremenda a Ren.

\- Con lo que yo he hecho por ti…, para que tú ahora me trates así…

María está colgada del brazo de su Onee-sama, con su más efectiva mirada a-punto-llorar-de-desencanto.

\- Onee-sama, Onee-sama… Por favor…

Junto a Yashiro está Lory, en un otoño incesante, asfixiando a Ren con un discurso sobre la ingratitud de los jóvenes de hoy en día…

Todos hablaban a la vez. El chantaje emocional fluía sin trabas por toda la sala. Ya no se distinguía una voz de otra. Ya nadie entendía a nadie. Hasta que Kyoko explotó.

\- ¡YA BASTA!

Ahora sí. Silencio. Por fin. Cinco pares de ojos la observaban incapaces de pestañear.

Kyoko tomó aire. Se tranquilizó. Miró a Ren. Ella inclinó la cabeza, como preguntando. Él se encogió de hombros y asintió. Se volvieron hacia el cuarteto chismoso. Estos callaban, expectantes.

Los dos talentos de LME responden a la vez.

\- Seis -dice Ren.

\- Cinco -dice Kyoko.

Los otros cuatro solo parpadean. Lo han dicho.

Ren y Kyoko se miran.

\- Claro, tú estás contando desde el primer beso… -dice ella.

\- No, desde el segundo. Del primero ya hace mucho más tiempo, recuerda.

\- ¿Tanto?

\- Sí… Y tú estás contando entonces desde la primera cita formal… -dice él.

\- Sip. Es la que vale como oficial, supongo.

\- Visto así, tienes razón.

Se giran hacia el grupo, y Ren les dice:

\- ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Yashiro es el que primero recupera sus sentidos y responde.

\- Novios... Desde cuándo…, desde cuándo son novios…

\- Cinco meses -dicen los dos a la vez.

Y otra vez se desata el caos en esa habitación.

\- Calculamos mal, María-chan -dice Kanae.

\- Sí, nos quedamos cortas en los cálculos.

\- Págame, Yashiro -dice Lory extendiendo la mano.

\- Abuelito, abuelito, por favor, compórtate.

\- María-chan, dile a tu abuelo que asuma su derrota como un hombre.

\- Que me pagues, Yashiro.

\- Nop. Dijiste seis. Llevan cinco de novios, no seis. Gano yo.

\- Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe.

\- Pero qué mal perder tiene usted, Takarada-san…

Y mientras ellos siguen discutiendo, la pareja protagonista sale a hurtadillas de la habitación. Van de camino al aparcamiento, tomados de la mano.

\- Te dije que tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta… -dijo Kyoko.

\- Bueno, por lo menos hemos tenido tranquilidad durante estos meses… Porque, créeme, las cosas se pondrán peor con esos cuatro en cuanto se enteren del compromiso…


End file.
